


hello-it-assckles

by Zerer



Series: skateboarders and lawyers oh my! [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Lawyer Jared, M/M, Older Jared, Student Jensen, Tumblr, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is bad with technology and Jensen is a little tumblr bitch but they love each other anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello-it-assckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/gifts).



> im so sorry  
> please love me

Jensen was pretty cool when it came to social media. He helped Jared create an Instagram account and followed him and liked all his pictures, he helped Jared understand how to use Twitter and threatened to burn Jared’s old MySpace account (he was 13, it wasn’t his fault!). But the one thing we wouldn’t do is tell Jared what Tumblr was.

Well Jared already kind of knew it was a sort of blogging website that Jensen spent an unhealthy amount of time on. And that every time Jared asked what it was he got the response, ‘You’re too young.’ Which made about zero sense because Jared was four years older than Jensen.

So it was Jensen’s fault that Jared went and made a Tumblr.

 

The sign up page mocked him with a colourful moving background and Jared sighed loudly, trying to focus. He tapped in his email and chose a password and then stared at the Username box for a long time.

Jared-padalecki

No dice, username was taken already.

 

Jay-padalecki

Taken.

 

Jared

Taken.

 

Jay-Pad

Nope.

 

Frowning, Jared opened a new tab, something he had learnt from Jensen, and typed in ‘Username Generator’.

He clicked on the first one that came up and typed in his name, albeit slowly. Jared figured he would never actually learn to type as fast as Jensen, but it was a fact that he was willing to accept.

Jarpad  
Jxred  
Jrdpdlck  
JayP

Jared frowned and turned back to the Tumblr tab.

He typed in ‘jxred’ and watched as a little red X came up.

“This username is already taken.” He read out quietly and frowned. 

He added a ‘p’ at the end and smiled slightly when there was a green check next to the name. he clicked sign up and his smile widened, whatever it was that Jensen didn’t want Jared knowing was about to be revealed to him and he was pumped.

 

Tumblr was very complicated.

Jared struggled to try and sort his blog out, mainly because he knew absolutely nothing about websites and he refused to go and ask Jensen for help because Jensen would laugh and call him ‘a small child barely past his 15th summer’ which also made no sense because Jared was 28 not 15.

In the end he figured it out, got something called a theme and wrote a small biography.

“28, Lawyer, Crap with computers” seemed safe enough and he had his title as JXRED so it wasn’t as if he was giving away personal information, right?

And so begun his quest to see what was so great about Tumblr.

 

“Jared? Jay? Where are you man?” 

Jared jumped as he heard his boyfriend move through the house and call his name. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in surprise, when did it get dark?

“Jared!” Jensen yelled from downstairs and Jared leapt into motion, slamming his laptop shut and ignoring the pain in his neck from staying too long in the same position.

“Coming.” He called back, running his hand through his hair and turning the light on as he left the study.

“Jared!” Jensen shouted, throwing himself into Jared’s arms and kissing his face all over. Jensen was always strangely ecstatic to see Jared, even though they lived together. Jared learnt to ignore most of Jensen’s strange behavior.

“Hey Jen.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Jensen and hugging him tightly. He may be weird and do weird things but he was still Jared’s boyfriend and if Jensen weren’t so opposed to hearing the words, Jared would probably say ‘I love you’ until he couldn't anymore. But Jensen was weird about those words, so that was a no go.

“I wanna watch the Lion King tonight, Felicia was talking about it today and now I’m craving it.” Jensen said into Jared’s neck and then grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him towards the living room. Jared followed and tried not to think of his laptop upstairs.

 

Jared squinted at all of the pictures of one man on his dashboard. He had followed the people Tumblr had recommended because he had no idea who to actually follow and now there were practically hundreds of pictures of one man. Benedict Cumberbatch? Jared narrowed his eyes even more and stared at the man.

Oh, Jared knew who we was, he was the guy that Jensen loved and cherished. He actually wasn’t all that hot but who was Jared to judge his boyfriend’s choices, that’s how he started dating him anyway. Shrugging, Jared clicked reblog and continued to scroll. If he had one picture of Cumbersnatch or whoever he was, it wasn’t going to hurt anyone.

 

Jared stared down at the screen of his laptop and read the ‘Signal Boost’ as he had learnt they were called.

‘Help me find the post-‘

Jared stopped reading as a sudden thought came to him. He opened a new post and typed up his own signal boost to find Jensen Ackles.

 

Jensen glared at him over the top of his iPad. 

“What are you smiling at?” He asked in a slightly bitter tone. Jared was suppressing snickers and he looked up at Jensen’s foul expression.

“Sexually strokes wall until finding light switch.” He said with a straight face, “What a turn on.”

Jensen gave him a dismayed expression before laughed loudly, “Dude, I’ve already seen that one. And when did you get a Tumblr?” 

“A month ago.” Jared admitted and Jensen smiled up at him.

“What’s your URL?”

“What’s your URL?” Jared retorted.

“I am never ever going to give you my Tumblr name.” Jensen looked scandalized, “You’ll see all the weird shit I post.”

Jared gave him a smug grin, “Well then I won’t give you my URL.” He said and Jensen stuck his tongue out and went back to his iPad.

“I will buy America for 3 goat.” He said suddenly.

“No, no, that is too much goat.” Jared replied, not looking up. Jensen’s laughter rang in his ears for the rest of the day.

 

Two months into Tumblr and Jared was hooked, he finally understood Jensen’s obsession with the internet. Jared used to be okay with not checking his phone every hour. Now he couldn’t go half an hour. He used to sit, confused, as Jensen used internet jokes on him, but now he knew every reply and damn did it feel good.

But now? His mission was to find Jensen. That was the end game from the beginning though wasn’t it?

He opened the search bar easily and typed in ‘jensen ackles’.

Nothing, not even tags. Jared wrinkled his nose and did a little dance with his fingers over the keyboard before deciding what to search. He typed in Jensen’s instagram account name, ‘jenjenjackles’ and frowned when again, nothing came up.

His search was not going to end though, he promised himself as he quickly wrote up another signal boost, this time with tags.

 

God, Benedict Cumberbatch was hot. Jared reblogged yet another photo of him and sighed, “What is my life?” He asked himself, careful not to speak too loudly as Jensen was curled around him and drooling on his stomach. Cute.

 

Jackles?  
No.

 

“I like your shoelaces Jen.” Jared said watching Jensen put on his purple Vans with turquoise laces.

“Thanks Jay, I got them from the president.”

“Wrong!” Jared crowed, “It’s ‘I stole them from the president’.” Jared laughed and pulled out his phone and went into the Tumblr app and happily waited for Jensen to tie his lame shoelaces. The yellow ones he had were so much cooler.

 

JensenA?  
Nope.

 

Jensen was the cutest thing and Jared had no idea how to deal with him. He was sprawled on top of Jared, huffing cute little breaths onto Jared’s collarbones and sometimes whining quietly and rubbing his nose across Jared’s neck. 

And Jared was overwhelmed by feels. And Metallica because Jensen’s good earphones broke and he was left with shitty Apple ones that seemed to project noise to everyone else.

Jared hummed along to it and did not choke on his feelings.

 

Jnsn-ckls?  
No results found.

 

“Kids that mix their play-doh colors are the reason that global-warming exists.” Jared told Jensen solemnly.

“Seen that one already. I’m a Tumblr veteran, young padawan. Much to learn, you have.” Jensen said darkly, sipping his froofy Starbucks coffee and slipping his hand into Jared’s. Jared couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

 

JXCKLES?  
Jared resisted the urge to tear his eyes out and instead slammed his laptop shut and wriggled around on the bed until he and Jensen were completely entwined and Jared was reading what he assumed was fanfiction over Jensen’s shoulder.

 

A message in his ask box made his heart race as he clicked on it. The user was feliciabae and the icon was of a woman with short red hair in gilded battle armor.

‘Jensen Ackles? I think you’re looking for hello-it-assckles. Don’t tell him I told you haha’

Jared didn’t even bother to hide his fist-pump even though he got a strange look from Misha, his lawyer friend.

 

‘hello-it-assckles’ was Jensen, and Jared was not surprised that he was hiding the blog because it was pretty personal.

He hesitated before he reblogged Jensen’s post of the two of them, captioned ‘the bae and i.’

 

It was worth the shriek from Jensen when he found out. And the make out they had later. 

Jared liked being Jensen’s (internet) boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my life support  
> also tell me what you think ily


End file.
